


Misconduct

by neoladyapollonia



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Gaslighting, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoladyapollonia/pseuds/neoladyapollonia
Summary: Hannibal takes advantage of one of Will's blackouts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DenaCeleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/gifts), [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts), [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



> What Hannibal is doing is very much NOT okay, but I also feel I shouldn't even have to say that because that's almost the whole show in a nutshell. Seriously though, read the tags. 
> 
> Ara, Dena, Mys: You guys have been so supportive of my Hannigram. I thank you forever. <3
> 
> Somehow, I can't believe I wrote this.
> 
> This has not been betaread.

Hannibal stared down at Will as the light rapidly blinked on and off. He had brought on a few of Will’s blackouts before and knew he wasn’t going to remember it later. 

He ran his hand over Will’s sweaty curls down to his jaw, then chin. He dragged his thumb across the man’s bottom lip and made a decision. He could afford to indulge himself this one time.

He was already mostly hard from the trust Will had shown him earlier, the secrets he had divulged about his fears and killing. One day he’d be able to do this when Will was truly awake, but he could have a small taste now.

He unzipped his trousers with his left hand and eased his cock out. Using the thumb of his right, he pulled down on Will’s jaw, opening him up. He guided himself inside and put both hands to work holding the slack mouth open. The average psi of a human male’s incisors bite force was 83, so he certainly didn’t want to risk Will having a seizure and biting down. That was less psi than would cause any lasting damage, but it would still hurt a considerable amount and he’d rather avoid that. 

He moved his hips slowly back and forth, rubbing the glans over Will’s pliant tongue, his foreskin bunching and stretching with his motions. He used his grip to tilt the other man’s head down, so he couldn’t see how he was holding him open, but could only see the top of his head. He allowed himself a soft groan at this new view, one he hoped to enjoy with a fully conscious Will at a later date.

He pushed his dick further back into Will’s mouth, the tip hitting the posterior pharyngeal wall, triggering the pharyngeal reflex. He grunted as the soft palate elevated and the pharyngeal muscles contracted, constricting the head of his penis for a moment. He pulled back, using Will’s tongue to wipe off the precum that had leaked out.

Hannibal took a few deep breaths as his pulled his control back around him like a suit. He didn’t want to leave too much of an aftertaste. 

He leaned Will back against the chair and took a step back, pulling his non-decorative handkerchief out of his pocket as he did. He wrapped it around his tip with one hand and stroked himself to completion with the other. Looking at Will’s red lips and the string of precum dangling from them, it didn’t take long.

He gave himself a moment to enjoy the aftermath of his climax before using one of the corners of his kerchief to wipe up the evidence hanging from Will’s lax mouth.

He’d have what he truly craved, he promised himself.

Soon.


End file.
